


SuperLane smut

by Mmjohns



Series: SuperLane by MMJohns [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: Come Marking, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Switching, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: So, I wrote a little smut, it started with a tumblr prompt and then, I dot even know what happened. But needless to say it is most definitely NSFW, Kara and Lena are 'sort of vampires'





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, I was writing something else, and well this happened, it was originally going to be a Lucy Kara multi-chapter fic with later Lena joining, but, well you`ll see. either way, its like 2100 words of smut, enjoy
> 
> P.S. its like waaay OC
> 
> P.P.S. sorry about any issues with italics, for some reason its not accepting the normal HTML code

Lucy had never experienced bliss like this. In all her years, little had changed, she had wakened fed, gone about her daily business and then repeated. But finally, after 17 centuries she had found her, her soulmate. It was said that for the night spawn soulmates didn't exist yet Lucy had never been the typical night spawn she was born to a woman who died of Sanguine Vampiris during birth and had been taken in by the elders of the coven. 

However, it soon became apparent the truth Lucy was different, Lucy was special. Unlike her fellow night spawn, she aged until she reached 18 and developed her powers like everyone else, then unlike the others who developed an 'allergy' to sunlight, she became stronger because of it. For years, they tried to replicate the results, even drinking Lucy's blood to try and gain the effects, yet never could they recreate her and all those who drunk her blood exsanguinated. 

When during the early 21st century she moved to National City never in a million years had she imagined that she would find her soulmate. She had gone centuries without seeing hide nor hair of her soulmate and yet here she stands, her hands upon her mate's hips as she looks into her eyes, eyes that shine blue like the purest sapphires. 

 

When Kara exposes her neck to offer her the ultimate gift and seal their union, she can feel the throbbing in her clit. She opens her mouth and lets her fangs slide forward. As she moves to drink from Kara, she holds back just long enough to make sure this is what Kara really wants. When blue eyes fix with hers and Kara nods she continues, plunging her fangs into Kara's neck. She feels the throb of Kara's lifeblood as it prepares to enter her. What she hadn't expected was for Kara to place her own newly formed fangs into Lucy's neck as they mirror each other. 

She feels the blood flow through her, travelling from her mouth, through her heart and eventually back into Kara. She can feel the exchange taking place as their bodies shift and change taking on the abilities of other until soon they stand there evolved, the best of both worlds. And that's when Lucy feels it 

Thump 

Thump 

Thump 

For the first time in 17 centuries, Lucy's heart beats once more. 

 

She looks to her mate and sees the love shining back at her. And for the first time in 17 centuries she loses all control. She rushes to Kara jumping into her arms as her own wrap around Kara's neck she kisses her with such force that Kara falls back and onto the ground. The apartment shakes around them as Kara lets out a moan at the force with which she is kissing her. When she nips at Kara's lips, she lets out a small moan, and Lucy takes the chance to put her tongue to use mapping out every inch of her mate's mouth as Kara's own hands come to rest on her ass beginning to knead the flesh they find. 

Once she is sure she has explored every inch of Kara's mouth, she begins to kiss downward. She kisses her way along Kara's jaw leaving little marks as she goes until she reaches Kara's ear she gently tongues Kara's ear earning a soft moan as she says "I'm going to love you like no one else ever could."

She moves down Kara's collarbone allowing her fangs to come out and gently pierce Kara's skin, the venom heightening Kara's pleasure. She pauses to tear Kara's top away before she makes her way down the valley between Kara's breasts as she drags her fangs downward exulting in Kara’s little mess of pleasure. Her hands aren't idle as she takes hold of Kara's breasts kneading the mounds as Kara lets out a moan. She licks her way up and over Kara's breasts one at a time lathing over every inch of her flesh before first taking one nipple in her mouth as her other hand continues to tug at her other. 

Then she places her fangs on either side of Kara's nipple and pinches gently as she says " so beautiful, can you imagine Kara, if I were to pierce through. The fun we could have, could you imagine it, I could put my mark here and let all know these are mine, just as you are mine, you could wear my sigil and every time you moved it would remind you of who these belong to, of who you belong to"

Kara moans at the thought, and she feels herself growing wetter and wetter. "I'll wear yours if you wear mine." 

She moans imagining Lucy sitting in meetings with Kara's crest rubbing against her every time she moves. Just of the thought of it nearly sends her over the edge. But it is when Lucy says "you have a deal, my love." And sinks her teeth deeper into the flesh of Kara's breast that sends her tumbling over the precipice. 

All through her high Lucy continues her ministrations and slowly begins to work her way down Kara's stomach. When she reaches Kara's belly button, she slows and begins to lick in and around teasing and pulling at it as if it were a little pussy. 

She soon has Kara moaning "please Lucy, lower, I need you." 

Lucy pulls back from Kara causing her to let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact until Lucy says "on the couch on your hands and knees my love, let me worship you."

 

Kara quickly moves to the couch which groans ominously when she quickly jumps up on it. She feels Lucy get up behind her and moans as she feels her mate press into her grinding softly against Kara's covered centre. 

And then she hears Lucy`s voice in her ear as her hair tickles Kara's bare back. "You are so beautiful my love, thousands of years I have dreamed of you, and you are beyond anything I could imagine." 

She begins to work her way down Kara's back pressing kisses all the way down Kara's spine stopping to kiss her shoulders as her hands knead and massage along Kara's back. When she reaches Kara's pants, she gently peels them back and kisses each side of Kara's hips just above her panties. Already she can smell Kara. Her panties sodden with her lust as she awaits Lucy's touch. When Lucy finishes removing the pants, she moves to press kisses to every inch of Kara's panty clad ass, she kisses down each cheek, gently squeezing as she goes. 

When she kisses along Kara's covered lips, she lets her lips linger and then when she kisses against Kara's clit she hums causing Kara to scream her name as she comes her already soaked panties ruined beyond repair. 

 

When Kara is breathing soundly again, she gently peels back the ruined underwear. She squeezes Kara's cheeks as she pulls them apart and licks her way downward. When her tongue flickers over Kara's puckered starfish she hears Kara practically scream her pleasure and she slows beginning to lick and suck, letting her tongue dance over and around Kara's starfish pushing inside gently earning her a "fuck, Lucy, stop teasing me."

She chuckles as she says "trust me my love I haven't even begun to tease you yet" and then she moves lower to find Kara's glistening flower waiting for her.

She sees Kara lips already parted and she can smell nought but for the heady concoction that is her arousal. She begins to nibble lightly at Kara's lips as her fingers dance over her lover, one hand finding Kara's clit, the other beginning to dip into Kara. She slowly begins to insert one finger, and she feels Kara pulling her inside, demanding more, she adds another finger and feels as Kara clutches at her, while she slowly moves down to nibble on Kara’s clit the other hand moving to pull and twist at Kara's nipple. 

"Please, Lucy, more, I need more" Kara begs. 

Lucy obliges adding another finger and beginning to thrust hard and fast into Kara the moans so beautiful they have her on the edge with her lover. When she feels Kara clench on her fingers she continues, fucking Kara through her orgasm and to her surprise and utter delight she feels a wave of wetness cover her face as Kara squirts all over her. 

It is enough, and Lucy follows Kara over the edge into a world of bliss. She is barely conscious as she pulls Kara tightly to her and buries her head in her neck as they fall asleep on the couch. 

 

The next morning, she awakens with a loud moan when she looks down she sees Kara paused between her legs, her blue eyes looking back at her. She notices they have managed to make it to the bedroom, but what most surprises her is that she has been cuffed spread out along the bed. She looks down and sees Kara staring at her intensely, and that's when she notices what Kara is wearing around her waist. She looks between Kara and the cock she wears and the hunger builds, she watches as Kara goes back to her meal, slowly licking at Lucy and working her way around Lucy's pussy as she inserts a third finger stretching her lover, readying her for what is to come.

As Lucy has her first orgasm of the morning, Kara shifts up until she is looking directly into Lucy's eyes as she says "good morning my love."

"Hmmm… Good morning " Lucy moans out

"I was thinking this morning, and no matter what I tried, there was only one thing on my mind, I want to watch you come, I want to watch as you fall apart while I fuck you with my cock, to look into your eyes as you come again and again."

"Then what are you waiting for, fuck me already "

"All in due time, but first a little gift" and then Kara reaches over to the table beside her and pulls out what look like three clothes pegs. 

"Do you know what these are?" Kara asks looking down at Lucy with lust filled eyes. Lucy shakes her head 

"these are vibrating clamps, I have one for each of your beautiful nipples, " Kara says placing first one then the other on Lucy's nipples sealing each with a kiss

"and then this one, this one is for your clit," she says slithering her way down Lucy's body and attaching the final one, letting her tongue roll over Lucy, bringing her almost to climax

"and then I do this," Kara says pulling a remote from the bedside and hitting a button. Almost immediately Lucy begins to come as the clamps begin to vibrate sending shockwaves of pure bliss through to her sodden core. 

After a few minutes, Kara turns them off to look into Lucy's blown eyes as she says "how was that my love."

"Bloody amazing" Lucy moans 

"Good, I think you're ready now" and then she feels the press as Kara's cock presses against her entrance.

She feels the clamps begin to vibrate again, this time as Kara's cock lets out a vibration of its own. Kara starts with soft, gentle strokes, letting Lucy get used to her size and then after Lucy's repeated demands for her to 'fuck her now Kara!' She begins to thrust harder and faster until she is jackhammering into Lucy, the bed groaning under the force. 

She watches as Lucy quickly climbs the mountain and reaches down to kiss her and she says "come for me my love, let me see that pretty face as you come for me." And turns up the vibrations on the clips and the cock. 

Immediately Lucy screams her pleasure as Kara fucks her harder. Still, she can feel orgasm after orgasm washing over her as Kara fucks her. Eventually, though she feels Kara slowing and gently removing herself. She feels Kara remove the clamps and groans from the loss of sensation before she settles back. 

She feels Kara untying her hands and feet and looks to see that at some point they had managed to destroy the bed, the frame laying splintered around them. She sighs as she feels Kara nuzzling up beside her and she turns into the soft embrace and murmured words of love as she finally falls asleep

**Author's Note:**

> as always thoughts are appreciated


End file.
